


My Immortal Instruments

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Series: My Immortal Instruments [1]
Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Companion Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: Companion fic to Immorientio Meus, explaining all the words I switched out to make it fit into the world of Cassandra Clare.





	My Immortal Instruments

50 Cent = Mojo Pie

Abra Kedavra = Av Aque Vale

Benji = Eric

bloodytearz666 = bloodyarrowz666 

B’loody Mary Smith (Hermione) = B’loody Mary Smith (Isabelle Lightwood)

Britney = Maia

Broomstick = Vampire motorcycle

Crookshanks = Church

Cross = demon

Diabolo (Ron) = Meliorn

Draco = Clary

Dumbeldor = Marse

Dumbeldore = Marsey

Dumbledore = Maryse

Dumbledeor = Marsye

Dumblydore = Mayrse

Ebony = Jace 

Enoby = Jeca

Evony = Juce

Forbidden Forest = City of Bones

Bloody Gothic Rose 666 = Furious Mole

Gerard Way = Matt Charlton

Good Charlotte = Rock Solid Panda

Gothic/goffi(c/k) = Hunter 

Gun = Seraph blade

Hargid = Margus

Hargirid = Margunus

Hargrid = Margnus

Hilary Duff = Maureen Brown

Helena = Rebecca

Hogsmeade = Pandemonium

Hogwarts = Institute

Joel Madden = Kirk Duplesse

Linkin Park = Champagne Enema

Loopin = Luucin

Lupin = Luke

Marilyn Manson = Lawn Chair Crisis

McGonagall = Robert

My Chemical Romance = Sea Vegetable Conspiracy

Preps/Muggles = Mundanes

Satanist = Satanist

Simple Plan = Sexist Pigs

Slipknot = Fortuitous Occurrences

Steak = rune/stele (see chap. 10 & 11 for uses)

Snap = Hodg

Snape = Hodge

Tears of blood = tears of angel blood

Vampire = Shadowhunter

Vampire (Harry) Potter = Vampire (Simon) Lewis

Vlodemort = Vlaentine

Voldemort = Valentine

Wand = Athame

Womb = Othambe

Willow (Raven) = Alexander (Alec) 


End file.
